A Merry Jaxmas
by Oreo234
Summary: A Christmas Jemma one shot. Emma Alonso is having a Christmas party, where Daniel may never be able to step foot in her house again. While he tries to stay on his best behavior, Jax is busy romancing Emma. How exactly will this end?


**Hi guys! So I've been given the great idea to do a Christmas one shot by Jemma4Ever, thank you. I've made a little twist. I'll be posting Christmas one shots every few weeks, depending on when i have time, until Christmas day. What do you guys think? And yes, I know it might be a little early for that, but my family is really into Christmas, so as soon as Halloween is over, its pretty much Christmas for us. Here's my first one, hope you guys enjoy A Merry Jaxmas(title given to me by Jemma4Ever)!**

"I don't know Danny..." Emma Alonso bit her lip as she pondered her boyfriend's question.

"Oh, come on, please?" Daniel Miler was practically on his knees, begging Emma to throw a Christmas party.

"Even if I did, my dad would never let me invite you." Emma said to him.

"Just don't tell him. I can show up, this could be my last chance to impress your father." Daniel gave her the puppy dog eyes and clasped his hands together.

Emma sighed. "Fine." The brown haired "pretty boy" stood up in victory. "BUT" His face falls.

"But what?" He asks, looking like a lost puppy, only not as cute.

"You have to behave yourself." She scolded.

"Behave myse–" He started, but Emma cut him off.

"Jax will be there." She stated.

Daniel's face shifted from shock, to terror, to hurt, to anger, then to sadness in a matter of seconds. "But why?" He whined like a little kid.

Emma rolled her eyes. She sometimes got really sick of her boyfriend's child like behavior. "Because he's my friend, and I'm not going to leave him out just cause you don't like him."

Daniel only 'hmmphed' and crossed his arms over his chest.

People were starting to walk by on their way from class, a few giving Daniel strange looks. Well, wouldn't you if you saw a 17 year old boy, pouting like a 5 year old boy in the hallway?

Emma smiled nervously at them and began to pull Daniel along to class. _This can't get any more embarrassing._ She thought, before she bumped into something hard and fell to the ground. _I stand corrected._

"Are you okay?" The accented voice caused a wave of feels to crash over Emma. Her pulse quickened and her heart started racing. Nothing like what she felt when Daniel was talking to her.

Jax outstretched a hand to her and she smiled gratefully at him as she grabbed it and he pulled her up. He picked up her backpack and handed it to her, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...I'm fine." Emma managed to get out, slinging her backpack over one shoulder.

Jax turned his attention away from the beautiful brunette to face Daniel, who still looked as if he had eaten a lemon.

"What's with you?" He asked.

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jax and uncrossed his arms, trying to puff out his chest. He tried to flex simultaneously, to intimidate him, but Jax only crossed his muscled arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow. Daniel looked like a constipated penguin.

Emma saw this too and was mortified. She turns to Jax, shaking her head.

"Never mind that. Um, I'm having a Christmas party and I was wondering if you would want to come?"

Jax flashes a smile at her and her heart does a 360. "I'd love to. See you Daniel."

Daniel just grunted and continued glaring at him. Jax walked off to class and then turned to say to Daniel, "You're gonna be late to class if all you do is stand there looking like a constipated penguin!" Then turns the corner.

Emma has to stifle a laugh, but turns face Daniel anyway. "Seriously though, stop that."

He drops his arms as well as his chest, allowing himself to breathe again.

"I still don't like this." He told her.

"Let's go." She says, grabbing this hand and taking him to class.

* * *

"Sure! I love parties!" Fransisco Alonso said to his daughter when she asked him if she could throw a Christmas party for her friends.

"Thanks Dad!" She gives him a hug and starts toward her room when Mr. Alonso stops her.

"Who are you inviting?" He asks and Emma freezes.

"Well, uh, Andi, Diego, Maddie and the Panthers since Diego will be there, Jax," Mr. Alonso's face lights up at Jax's name but then it dims just as quickly when he hears the next name. "And...Daniel."

"Daniel? You haven't broken up with him yet?" Fransisco exclaims.

"Dad, please! He's my boyfriend, and he's a good person once you really get to know him." Emma pleads.

"Oh, I've known him for quite a while. And he's done nothing but prank me!"

"That was the T3...most of the time, please Dad, just this once." Emma looks at her dad, searching his eyes for anything that could give her some hope.

Fransisco sighs. "Fine."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Emma squeals.

"But–" Emma nods. "But, this is his last chance. One more screw up, and he's not allowed back in this house ever again."

Emma gulps. "I understand."

She goes back into her room and takes out her phone. She texts her friends about the party and gets an immediate response from Daniel.

 **Yes! I am ready to impress your dad.**

Emma bites her lip. _You better. My dad said you're not allowed back in the house if ONE thing goes wrong._

 **Yikes. I'll try. Things just seem to go bad around your dad you know?**

Emma thinks back to all the times that Daniel has been blamed for things that he did and didn't do to her dad. Oh, we all know.

* * *

Emma rushed around the house, making sure everything was in place for the party. She was wearing a red dress that came up to mid thigh with white fur fringe. Her Santa hat was placed on her perfectly curled hair and she had her best Christmas jewelry on.

Her black high heeled boots click clacked across the floor as she checked on the snacks in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Emma quickly fixed her hair and answered the door.

Jax stood on the other side, greeting her with a smile. He was wearing his usual leather jacket and black jeans but he was also wearing a Santa hat. Emma fought back a smile. On anyone else, the combination might look ridiculous, but on Jax it looked...cute.

He gave her a once over and his eyes widened. "Wow Emma, you look...wow."

She smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself, come on in." She stepped aside and Jax came inside.

"I like the decorations." He said.

Emma had decorated the place with red and white streamers, with mini stands of reindeer and Santa in each room.

"Thanks." The doorbell rang again and Emma ran to answer it.

Diego, Maddie and the Panthers stared back at her. "Hey guys, come on in."

After the Panthers, the rest of them followed and the party was in full swing. Christmas music was playing, the people were happy and in the spirit, only one guest was missing. Daniel.

Emma looked at the clock in the kitchen, worriedly. Had he backed out? Did he not want to face her dad?

"What's wrong?" Jax comes up behind her and takes a cookie.

She turns to face him and sighs. "Daniel's not here and I think my dad is getting happier about that by the moment."

"He's not the only one." Jax mutters under his breath.

Emma looks at him. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing." Emma steals another look at the clock. "Oh come on Emma. Its a party, have some fun! You can't spend the entire time wondering whether your boyfriend will get here." The words _your boyfriend_ had a bitter taste in Jax's mouth when they weren't referring to him, but he passed through.

Emma smiled at him. "I guess you're right. He'll get here when he gets here."

Jax nods. "Good. Now, let's go dance."

Emma shakes her head. "I'm not really in the mood to dance."

"Oh, come on! It's Christmas! And need I remind you, I'm wearing this hat for you." He motions to his Santa hat perched atop his jet black hair.

Emma bit her lip, thinking of Daniel. "I don't know..."

But before she could finish her thought, Jax had grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. He had snaked one arm around her waist and the other hand holding her hand.

"You sure about that?" He whispered in her ear.

Emma was speechless as she let Jax walk her out towards the living room where 'Baby Its Cold Outside' was playing. He held out his hand to her and this time, Emma didn't think to hesitate before taking it.

Jax spun her twice, then pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist while Emma placed hers around his neck. Pretty soon, Maddie and Diego joined them and the two couples, one that was yet to be together, danced around the living room.

Emma rested her head on Jax's shoulder as 'Last Christmas' started up, closing her eyes. She let out a content sigh, a smile creeping across her face. Everything was perfect.

"What is going on here?" A voice hollered.

Emma's eyes sprang open and she pushed herself away from Jax. _Daniel!_

"Ever heard of knocking?" Jax says, angry that Daniel had cut his and Emma's session short.

"The door was unlocked so I just–thats off topic! Why were you all over my girlfriend?" Daniel says angrily.

Emma sighs. She hadn't wanted it to end either. "We were just dancing Danny. Where have you been?"

"I was just preparing what I was going to say to you dad when I see him. He's really hardcore, you know."

"Jax!" Mrs. Alonso's voice booms throughout the house.

Jax turns to see Emma's dad with a smile on his face. He engulfs him in a huge hug. "Mr. Alonso!"

"Please, call me Fransisco! I've told you enough times." Mr. Alonso insists.

Jax turns to Daniel with a smug smile on his face. "Yeah, he's real hardcore."

Daniel glares at Jax then turns his attention to the man standing before him. "Hello Fransisco."

"Mr. Miller, did I give you permission to call me by my first name?" He asks, his voice full of venom.

"No, I just thought that–cause you know–but I guess–"

"Oh, quit your blubbering. I've got my eye on you tonight."

Daniel gives a joking smile and puts his arm around Emma. "Sorry, sir. But I'm already taken."

Unfortunately for him, the joke went the wrong way. "Are you making a joke about my daughter?"

Daniel's eyes widened. "No! No! Well, yeah, but it wasn't –"

Behind Mr. Alonso, Jax was trying his hardest to contain his laughter. He had had a previous plan to win Emma over tonight, but it looks like he didn't need to do anything. At this rate, Daniel will be kicked out by 8!

"I'd suggest you keep your mouth shut, Mr. Miller." Mr. Alonso narrows his eyes at Daniel before turning to Jax with a grin.

"Great to see you again Jax. Enjoy the party!" He shakes his hand and then whispers something to him.

Emma strains to hear what her dad is saying to Jax, but can't. Jax laughs and nods.

"I'll try." Emma heard him say.

"Alright, I'll get out of here, I just needed to grab my work from the kitchen counter." Mr. Alonso says before going into the kitchen.

"Very nice." Jax said to Daniel. "I'm sure you really impressed him."

"I didn't do that bad." Daniel turns to Emma. "Right?"

Emma shifted uncomfortably. "It was pretty bad. At least you didn't get kicked out, thats really all that matters."

"I think I'll just try and avoid your dad for the night."

Emma nods. "I think that'd be best."

"How about some punch?" Daniel asked his girlfriend.

She smiled. "I'd love some, thanks."

"Be right back." He said, and headed over to the punch bowl.

Emma took a seat on the couch and Jax sat next to her. Emma shivered and silently cursed herself for wearing a spaghetti strap dress in her freezing home.

"Are you cold?" Jax asks her.

"Just a little. Its fine." She reassures him, but Jax was already taking his jacket off, placing it around her shoulders.

Emma had to admit, she was a lot warmer. And his jacket smelled like him, giving her an aura of peace. She tightened it around herelf, not minding this at all.

Jax sat back and admired how good she looked in his jacket. She looked sweet, yet with an edge of playfulness that made her so attractive.

Their little moment was broken my the sound of something clattering against the tile kitchen floor. They both jumped up from the couch and the rest of their friends turned their attention to where the sound came from.

In the kitchen, Daniel was standing wide eyed in front of Mr. Alonso, who, along with his work papers, was soaked in cherry punch.

"Oh no..." Emma whispers.

"Look what you've done!" Mr. Alonso shouts at him.

"I didn't mean to..." Daniel tries to defend himself.

"Oh, of course! You _never_ mean to! Everything just always seems to end up on me somehow!" Mr. Alonso says angrily.

Daniel shrugs. "Well, yeah, kind of."

"Out!" He yells, pointing a finger at the door.

"Sorry Emma." Daniel says, and scurries out the front door.

Emma sighs. Jax grins, checking the clock. 7:37. He didn't even make it till 8!

For the next half hour, Emma and Jax help Mr. Alonso clean himself and his work up. He nods them a thank you and goes into his room to shower.

Emma looks at the sticky mess of her hands and decides to clean up as well.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash this off." She tells Jax.

"Okay, I'll just finish here." He motions to the puddle on the ground.

She gives him a grateful smile and goes to the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked in the mirror. She was still wearing Jax's jacket, and she smiled at the reflection staring back at her. For a split second, she saw the girl she was when she was dating Jax. The girl who, while was still a nerd and cheery, wasn't afraid to have fun, and use her powers. She smiled a small smile at herself, then left the bathroom. She shut the door and started down the hallway.

"Sorry!" She cried out as she bumped into Jax.

"Its fine..." His voice trailed off as his eyes moved upward.

Emma followed his gaze and saw they were underneath the doorway separating the hallway from the living room, a mistletoe hanging above them. She had almost forgot she had put it there. She didn't think she'd have to use it.

She looked back at Jax who was staring right back at her.

"I–" But before she could get any further, Jax's arm was around her waist, his lips pressed against hers.

Emma didn't think, just did. She melted into the kiss and put her arms around his neck. Jax smiled against her lips and pulled her closer. She tangled one hand in his thick hair, the other tightening around him.

After a little while, the two broke away, their foreheads leaning against each other's. Emma wore a small smile as she continued to play with his hair. She never realized how much she had missed kissing him.

"What...what did my dad say to you before?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

Jax smiled. "He asked me whether I could win you over tonight."

"Oh." Was her response.

"And?" Jax raised an eyebrow, referring to his previous statement.

"I don't know...maybe one more will do the trick." She whispered, her cheeks turning pink.

He grinned and kissed her again. Emma's hand fell from his hair and joined the other around his neck. They both smiled as Jax deepened the kiss.

They weren't the only ones smiling. Fransisco, who was close by and grinning widely, pulled out his camera and quickly snapped a photo. He smiled at the picture. _Finally._

A few weeks later, everyone in the neighborhood got the Alonso's Christmas card. But also inside the envelope, was the photo taken at the Christmas party, with this written in fancy script:

 _Merry Christmas! Love, Jemma_

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
